durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kururi Orihara
|Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 14 |Row 2 title = Job |Row 2 info = Student |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Torakichi Orihara (paternal grandfather) Natsu Orihara (paternal grandmother) Shirou Orihara (father) Kyouko Orihara (mother) Izaya (older brother) Mairu (younger twin sister) |Row 4 title = Online name |Row 4 info = Kyo |Row 6 title = Goal |Row 9 title = Hair |Row 9 info = Brown |Row 10 title = Eyes |Row 10 info = Brown}} Kururi Orihara (折原 九瑠璃, Orihara Kururi) is one of Izaya's younger sisters. She has a younger twin sister named Mairu. Unlike her more outgoing sister, she is shy and softspoken. She still stands out at school because she wears a gymnastics outfit as apposed to the usual uniform, and gets bullied due to her sister's reputation. She is hinted to have feelings for Aoba, one of her classmates, as she is grateful when he saves her from bullies one day and even kisses him in thanks. According to Mairu, she was very happy when he said he found her to be cuter than the girl who was bullying her. Like her sister, she is a big fan of Shizuo's brother Kasuka. History Hollywood Arc After picking on Mairu proved to be "problematic", the bullies decided to pick on the much quieter Kururi simply for being related to her. Kururi had already established herself as the odd one out of her class due to the fact that she only dresses in a gym uniform when at school but she had yet display any other abnormal tendencies. Although Kururi didn't seem to care that her desk had been vandalized, the teacher drew attention to it and asked repeatedly who had done this to her desk. Kururi as well as the rest of the class are suprised when Aoba points out the culprits without so much as a second thought. After chasing off the bullies when they confronted Aoba, she shows her gratitude by kissing him on the lips and is soon followed by Mairu. Mairu states that Kururi is much more aggressive in these kinds of matters despite her appearance but Kururi denies this. Mairu and Kururi also join the chatroom after recieving the link from Namie. Kururi's personality online is much different than her real life self. In the chatroom, Kururi usually goes off on long tangents and explanations as opposed to her usual method of saying single words that are supposed to convey an entire sentence. Her screen name is "Kyo." After witnessing Celty in action on the news, Mairu and Kururi are intrigued and embark on a search for the mysterious black rider. Instead, they come across the envelope that Celty dropped which contained 1 million yen in cash along with a severely injured Igor . They take the Russian assassin to Russia Sushi where Dennis calls in Shinra to treat his wounds. Shinra charges 200,000 yen for the job but Dennis is unable to pay. Without hesitation, Kururi and Mairu pay the fee with no strings attached. When Dennis hires Celty to transport an unconcious Igor for a day, the twins also give the remaining 800,000 for him to hire her (Which means that the twins effectively returned the 1 million yen to Celty and it also means that Celty and Shinra did a whole day's work for no real pay). Then next day Mairu and Kururi embark on another search only to get harassed by Toromaru and then get rescued by Kyohei and his group. Kyohei explains how dangerous the area is and agrees to drive them to a safer part of the city and calls Togusa . As soon as they enter the van, they are chased by Toromaru across the city. They pick up Aoba, Mikado, and Anri along the way and are joined by Celty later on. Mairu and Kururi express amazement at finally seeing the headless rider in person. Kyohei and Saburo drop everyone off at a police station and then drive back to help Celty. Kururi, along with Mairu and Aoba head back to watch the events unfold and are in awe of the fighting prowess of both Igor and Ruri . They later attend the Hotpot party held at Celty and Shinra's apartment. Daily Life Arc She and her sister were hired by Namie to spy on Mika and Seiji and report back to her on their activities. After giving a very detailed report on their most recent date, the twins accept their payment and leave, seeing that Namie was becoming noticeably more infuriated as they continued their description. The next day, the two of them make friends with Akane Awakusu, who had just joined their martial arts classes, and decide to hang out once practice was over. Along the way, they manage to run into Shizuo, Tom, and Vorona who were in the middle of work. Tom and Shizuo decide to tackle the next house they need to visit on their own, leaving the girls to chat amongst themselves. As Vorona questions the twins on their relationship to Shizuo, several thugs arrive and attempt to kidnap them to use as hostages against the aforementioned debt collector. The girls make short work of the thugs, forcing them to run away as Shizuo and Tom return. Shortly after the dust settles, Kururi and her Sister return home. Adabashi Arc With Taro Tanaka and Kanra permanently leaving the chatrooms, Mairu and Kururi decide to try and bring several newcommers to make the chats more interesting. These new members include Gaki (Akabayashi ), Shoro (Eijirou), Pure Water 100% (Aoba), and Saki (obvious). Dragon Zombie Arc Kururi and Mairu see Izaya in front of the gym where they practice martial arts and they point him out rather loudly. This alerts their instructor, Eijirou Sharaku, to his presence and causes them to fight. The twins cheer Eijirou on until the fight is stopped by their other instructor, Mikage Sharaku. The next day, Mairu and Kururi are hanging out with Aoba at the pool in Raira and Kururi decides to play a prank on Aoba by pressing a beachball up against his back and hugging him from behind. Aoba (who wasn't paying attention) thinks it's Kururi pressing her chest against him only to realize their prank too late. He is subsequently dragged into the pool along with them. Later in the Novel, after Izaya gets kidnapped, Kururi is walking alone and gets tailed by henchmen from the two groups her brother was investigating. Before they can jump her, Celty appears out of nowhere and chases them off. Kururi thanks Celty but she says that it was Izaya who asked her to protect them. The twins meet up and find Izaya alone in the street. They thank Izaya for protecting them but Kururi notices a bruise on Izaya's hand. Izaya says it was a bruise from one of Shizuo's attacks and the twins are shocked that Shizuo finally managed to land another hit on Izaya. The three of them walk back home in silence. Relationships Mairu Orihara Main Article: Mairu Orihara Kururi and Mairu, were very close practically since birth to the point where the twins share an incestuous love for one another (however Kururi has shown much more caution about how much affection they show each other, especially when in public). The two of them are rarely ever seen apart and always make decisions together about every thing. The two of them even decided their personalities on their own, flipping a coin to decide who would be the loud one and who would be the quiet one. It is worth noting that online, their personalities are switched. In Kururi's case, she is the most talkative of the twins when chatting online. She would frequently go on long tangents with extreme detail about almost every subject that comes up while also keeping Mairu in line when she mentions a vulgar joke. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Both Kururi and Mairu share a fairly stable bond with their brother and may actually be the closest thing to a normal relationship that Izaya has. While they don't have any problems with their brother, they aren't above selling Izaya out to Shizuo if they think it will get them a reward of some kind in the process. This would imply that they are indifferent towards Izaya however this is somewhat contradicted at the end of volume 9 when Mairu states that, if Izaya does get killed, they would still feel sad (although they would still laugh their asses off later). Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma It is implied that Kururi developed feelings for Aoba due to him saving her from bullies during class. This interest also attracts Mairu's attention and the three of them started hanging out frequently. These feelings haven't been addressed from kururi's perspective in recent volumes however, Aoba has stated his own feelings on the situation. While he doesn't completely reciprocate Kururi's feelings for him, he does see her and her sister as friends and wishes to stay connected to them in some way so as to avoid being a complete recluse like their brother. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kanemoto Hisako. *English: Candalee Whitmore Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human